Kyūketsuki Teikoku
by Kanami Gakura
Summary: Ketika kau diharuskan memilih, antara orang yang kau cintai atau sahabat-sahabatmu. Siapakah yang kau pilih? Namun kau dan 'dia' sangatlah berbeda. Sama-sama mahkluk ciptaan Tuhan, namun berbeda jenis. Tahukah kau bahwa 'dia' adalah seorang.. RnR?


**Disclaimer** : **Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Kanami Gakura**

**Warning** : _**this story certainly "not perfect**__**." **__**So, if you**__**dont like**__**, **__**press back.**_

**Alternative Universe**

**Ugly Descript and diction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kanami Gakura present**

**.**

**Kyūketsuki Teikoku **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Akumu (prolog)  
><strong>

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Dengan perlahan-lahan kubuka mataku, namun tak terlihat apa pun. Kukerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, barulah aku tahu tempat apa ini. Di sini sangat gelap. Bahkan yang menyinari tempat ini hanyalah sang dewi malam yang sedang purnama malam ini. Perasaan pertama yang kudapat adalah tempat ini sangat aneh. Ini adalah ruangan yang terbuat dari kayu, di mana semua sisinya terdapat ukiran-ukiran aneh. Di ruangan ini nampaknya tak ada sesuatu pun. Atau hanya aku saja yang tidak melihatnya karena di sini sangatlah gelap. Samar-samar aku mendengar langkah kaki orang lain. Dan—

—HEY!

Sepertinya orang itu sedang menuju ke arahku. Kami-sama, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bahkan belum mengetahui tempat ini. Oh tidak aku tahu tempat apa ini, namun yang tidak kutahu adalah di mana aku saat ini. Aku di mana saja aku belum tahu. Dan sekarang ada orang yang mendekat ke arahku. Ta..tapi tunggu dulu! orang itu mungkin saja orang baik bukan? Yang pasti akan membawaku keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini. Seperti _Tousan, Kaasan_ atau teman-temanku kan? Baiklah-baiklah, jangan berpikir negatif dulu Sakura, berpikirlah positif.

**Tap tap tap**

Langkah kaki orang itu semakin mendekat. Dan perlahan pun terdengar suara bunyi pintu dibuka.

**Krieet…**

Bunyi pintu dibuka. Menampilkan seseorang dengan tubuh yang tinggi dan tegap. Samar-samar aku melihat wajahnya. Tapi aku tak mengenal orang itu. Siapa dia? Apakah dia yang membawaku ke tempat ini? Aku yang berada hampir di sudut ruangan pun hanya bisa mundur dan mundur.

Lalu orang itu pun mendekatiku. Dengan rambut model _emo_ yang terlihat bersinar diterpa cahaya bulan. Bulu kudukku tiba-tiba berdiri tanpa ada yang menyuruh.

Ingin menangis tetapi rasanya air mataku membeku dengan seketika. Ingin berteriak tetapi lagi-lagi, rasanya pita suaraku pun sudah tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Kegelapan malam yang hanya disinari oleh bulan purnama, yang hanya dikelilingi oleh suara berisik hewan malam.

Tubuhku semakin kuseret mundur menjauhi lelaki tampan dengan rambut model _emo-_nya. Ya, memang tampan. Tetapi siapa yang tidak merinding jika melihat lelaki tampan itu berhiaskan bola mata berwarna merah menyala seperti api yang berkobar di dalamnya dan juga dua taring yang berada di sekitar giginya.

**Duk..**

Tak terasa punggungku sudah bersentuhan dengan dinding kayu di belakangku. Yang berarti mempersempit jarak di antara aku dan dia. Dia mendekatiku dan berhasil menangkap pundakku. Pikiranku melayang memikirkan kejadian yang biasanya berada di film-film. Menusuk, merobek, dan menghisap darah mangsanya, itulah yang biasanya dilakukan oleh makhluk yang mempunyai dua taring di sekitar giginya yang disebut "_vampire_". Tapi apakah orang ini termasuk golongan _vampire_? Pertanyaan yang sama terus terngiang mengelilingi kepalaku.

Dengan masih penuh tanda tanya, kukumpulkan semua keberanian yang ada. Aku pun berusaha untuk lari dari genggaman orang berambut _emo_ ini, tapi apa daya genggaman tangannya di pundakku terasa begitu kencang.

"Kyaaaaaa!" akhirnya aku pun sanggup meneriakkan sebuah kata. Teriakanku memecah keheningan malam kala itu.

**End Of Sakura POV**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Voice Of Author [VOA] :<strong>

**Gaje kah? Jelek kah? Basi kah? Pendek kah? Kecepetan? Semua unek-unek readers saya siap ndengerin. Cuma tinggal pencet tombol di bawah itu tu, kalo udah langsung deh keluarin unek-unek sepuasnya.**

**Oke Perkenalan dulu ya!**

**Haiii minna! salam kenal yaaaa... saya newbie di sini. Ini fict pertama saya lhoo~ *readers : siapa yg tanya?* mohon dimaklumi apabila ada kesalahan. Dan mohon bantuannya para senpai dan readers semua.. Review berupa saran, kritik, concrit, atau flame pasti sangaaat membantu. Jadi tolong tinggalkan jejak jika Anda memang membaca fict ini. Review hanya dengan kata "update" pun sudah membuat saya senang. Tapi bisakah anda memberikan saya saran, kritik, concrit atau flame yang pasti akan membuat cerita ini lebih maju? *readers: maksa banget sih lho!***

**Memang chapter ini sengaja saya buat pendek, sangat malah. Tapi itu semua karna ini baru permulaan. Kalo mau yang panjang-panjang entar aja deh! *digampar*. Chapter akan bertambah panjang sesuai dengan alur cerita. Sekali lagi salam kenal semuanyaaa~!  
><strong>

**Wanna give me some review minna?..**

**Jaa~**

**See you in the next chappie**

**Kanami Gakura**


End file.
